Second Chance at Life
by Jani627
Summary: When Harry defeat Voldemort, everyone turn their backs on him. Unable to handle the grief of being abounded by his friends, Harry decide to end it. Death wants to change the time line and make Harry happy, so he sends Harry back in time with his magic unblocked for a Second Chance at Life. Rated M for abuse and language. Fluff and a little angst. manipulative!Dumbles Bad!Remy&Siri
1. Death's wish

**A/N- So this is my new story, a cross over between Harry Potter and Avengers. It will be a time travel story. **

**Pairings-Tony/Loki  
**

**Warnings- Abuse, Mention of self harm, Suicide, Powerful Harry, Cute Harry, A lot of Fluff, A little bit of Angst.**

**Hope you enjoy this one!Cheers!**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed it. He let his eyes adjust to the light and looked around. He was in a pure white room. He looked down at his wrists. They were clear. There were no scars or new cuts. He felt around his body and realized that he was not feeling any pain. It surprised Harry. There was not a day that he went without any pain. May it be emotional or physical. He looked around again and saw a man wearing a black cloak with the hood up standing a few feet away from him. He quickly got to his feet and searched for his wand, only to find it gone.

"Do not worry Child. I mean no harm to you." The figure spoke as it slowly glided next to Harry.

"Who are you?"

"I'm called Death." the figure- Death- told and sat down on the chair that materialized next to him and indicated to the other chair. Harry sat down and looked at Death again. He had so many questions to ask.

"So I'm Dead?" Harry asked hopefully. He was sick of all the manipulations that was done to him. He was sick of fighting for people who wanted nothing with him now that he had done what they wanted him to. He had hoped that his friends will be with him. But no, they had gone with what others and branded him a Dark Lord in the making. He had finally had enough and had brought a blade to his wrists. It had been soothing in a way. He had been doing it for a few months, but even it was not enough. So he had finally decided to end it all.

Death was sad about what this young man had gone through. There was a time where the time line was divided. But it was prevented from someone so it went through the other time line. He oh so wanted it to be the other one. Where Harry got the chance to be a child. Have loving parents even it was a little late when it happened. Still it was a chance. Now though, Harry was in his domain. Realm Of Death. And he can decide what happened here.

"Yes, but I have something to tell you before you really enter the realm of death."

"What is it?"

"Before your third year, the time line was divided. One took you to this moment. But the other would have given you a happy life. It would have been hard as this, yes. But you would have had friends and family who loved you, cared for you and who stood by your side. But unfortunately, because of something someone did, time line was directed to the path where you defeated the Dark Lord but you lost everything you had."

"S-so I would have been happy?" Harry barely manage to chock out the question. He would have been happy. But because of someone it was taken from him. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He knew he was not supposed to cry. He was the bloody savior of the wizarding world and was nearly 18 years old. But right now he could care less.

"Yes, but I'm going to give you a chance. You are in my domain now. I can decide what I do with you. If you want I can unlock all of your powers and send you back to that turning point." Harry looked up at that. Even if he couldn't see Death's eyes, He knew that Death was telling the truth.

"You can do that?" He was unable to conceal the hope that bled through his voice. And if he didn't know better, he would say that Death was smiling.

"Yes I can. But you won't remember any of this time line, but you will remember some of the things I'm going to tell you." Harry quickly nodded his head in understanding and watched as Death taking out a silver dagger.

"I would need a little blood for this Harry." Death came closer and held out a skeletal hand to Harry. Harry extended his arm and watched as Death made little cut in him palm. It didn't even hurt.

"So Harry, Are you sure you want to do this? I would of course be happy if you agree."

"Yes. I'm sure." Harry knew that he was taking an unknown risk. But if have to go through another Voldemort to be happy, he would do it. Death nodded and started to chant in a strange language. Harry felt something inside him break and he felt so much more magic than he had ever felt flow through him. Then he felt a snap and felt more free than ever. Suddenly the pressure he felt disappeared but the feelings remained.

"What was that?"

"That Harry, was your Magic. when your mother sacrificed herself for you, she unlocked an ancient type of magic that it IS called ancient magic. When the killing curse hit you somehow without shielding you from it, ancient magic went in to you. Making your magic take the essence of the ancient magic. By that It became your essence. It began running through your veins, mixing with your blood. Your magic became you. You don't have a magical core, you have magic everywhere in your being. And because of that, you became the Magic itself, the personification, the epitome of magic. And it had been nearly 20 thousand years since the last person who became Magic. They are called the Champions of Lady Magic. And when you defeated Death, I saw a young man who would become great. So I gifted you with my magic, Death magic. But Albus Dumbledore blocked them before placing you with those horrid muggles. I watched as you struggled Harry. And I was angry at what you went through but I had nothing to do at that moment. I was happy when that divide in the time line came up. But it didn't went as I wanted. But now, You can go back and enjoy a happy life." Death explained looking quiet happy with himself, because he was sending Harry back for a happy future.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the personification of magic since the last one, which was before 20 thousand years. And they are called Champions of Lady Magic. He had Death magic too. And the most unbelievable and heart breaking thing was about the headmaster. He had looked up to the man. And he had placed him with muggles who hated magic and abused him. And he also had blocked his magic.

"Did he really did that?"

"Yes I'm sorry Harry. But he did. And now those blocks are gone, you won't need a wand. You can manipulate magic to do anything you want. You will have all the magical abilities that had been ever created. You can create new magical powers too and you will not have a limit to what you can do. You can gift people with powers, but only to who you think that are worthy of them. even muggles. But be careful on who you give them to. I won't be able to communicate with you when you are in Living world, so I'm gonna give you all the knowledge that will be needed for you to control your new powers. You won't remember the fact that you went back in time, but you will remember things I said to you, including your magic and the betrayals, as a dream. Now I'm going to send you back Harry, When you wake up, you need to go down stairs to the dining room in your relatives house, no matter the consequences you might get. It's the turning point of the time lines. If you don't it will be horrible Harry. Oh another thing, I so much like you Harry, and since you are the one who defeated death more that once, I give you the power of immortality and you can choose few loved once in the future to become immortal with you. Once you have chosen let me know. All you have to say is 'I have chosen -insert the person's name-'. And I will hear you. And Harry don't use your magic inside Dursley's house, there are wards around to let Dumbledore know if you use magic. Even wandless, I know you can change the wards, but that also will alert Dumbledore. He is a powerful wizard after all, just not as much as you. Better be careful. Now have a good life child, I will visit you in your dreams when I can." Harry absorbed everything Death told him and nodded his head to let Death know that he was ready.

"Thank you Death. For everything." Harry said and the last thing he saw was Death waving his hand over his head before his world was plunged into a deep Darkness.

* * *

**A/N- A new story!. I have been dying to write this. I hope you enjoy this one. I enjoyed writing it very much. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. And check out my other stories as well. Welp got to go. Read and Review please. Adios!**


	2. A New Dad and Magic

**A/N-So the second chap is here. we get to see what's going to happen to our Harry bear. Enjoy!cheers!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the HP or Marvel Characters.**

**Warnings- Abuse, Mention of self harm, Suicide, Powerful Harry, Cute Harry, A lot of Fluff, A little bit of Angst.**

* * *

Harry woke up with a silent gasp escaping his chapped lips. He looked around and was that he can see without glasses. And he knew that dream is not just a dream, cause he could feel his magic flowing through his veins. He sat up and winced when a sharp pain went through his back. He then looked at the door and quietly went out. He remembered Death saying him to go to the dining room. But he knew that there was a guest. He was dreading what would come to him when he went there. His uncle would surely beat him to to pulp and whip him again. But he carried on, he knew he should stop, but he went to the dining room anyway. When he went there, he saw a man sitting at the table looking bored. The man looked up as he entered and his eyes widened in surprise. Harry quickly looked down on himself and saw that he was bleeding heavily and the rags he was wearing was drenched in blood. His uncle quickly came towards him and dragged him down the hall shouting at him. But he didn't hear any of those as he silently begged the Man to save him. He was shoved in to the cupboard under the stairs and he heard the locks click in to place. He felt tears run down his face when he realized that he won't be getting any help from that man. But he would soon realized how wrong he was.

* * *

Tony Stark was not a happy man. He came to England to relax and enjoy being away from all the work and Avenger business. But it all changed when Pepper called him saying to attend a meeting with the Director of some company for Stark Industries. He had pointed out that he was on vacation, but she had pointed out that it was only one meeting and that he was already in England. He had grudgingly agreed to it since his husband took Pepper's side. He would never say no to Loki. So here he was eating dinner with the whale of a man who was the director of the Grunnings, a drill manufacturing company. He was listening to the man's wife praising him on everything and anything about him when he heard footsteps and looked up to see a young child standing on the door way. He felt his eyes widen when he took in the boys appearance. He was wearing rags like clothes which were too big for him and he was bleeding. His clothes drenched in blood. He watched as the whale director drag the boy down the hall. He saw the boy looking pleading with his eyes and he quickly made a decision. He waited until the man came and listened halfheartedly to the excuses he was saying.

"Well , I will come later tomorrow to discuss the agreement. Good day."

"Of course , I know you will not be disappointed by making this deal with us." Tony nodded his head and quickly went to his car and called the local child protective services, local Adoption center and his legal team respectively. He had the documents needed for adoption filled and approved by the time he reached his apartment. All he had to do now was wait until tomorrow to go the Dursleys with the Child protective service officers and fill other documents and be that kids legal guardian. Child abuse was one thing he hated the most. He himself had a crappy childhood and he hated seeing a child abused like that.

* * *

Harry listened as the Man leave and bit back a sob. He hated himself for getting his hopes up just because of a dream. He waited his uncle to come, give his daily beating but it never came. But he was afraid to fall asleep in case his uncle decided to punish him in his sleep. He spent the night trying to fight sleep and eventually fell asleep with his head on his knees which he had brought up to his chest.

Next morning he woke up to hear shouting. His heart started to beat faster when he heard his uncle yell at someone. Suddenly the door to his cupboard opened and a woman with soft looking features was looking down at him.

"Hey Harry! I'm Amanda Stones, and I'm from Child protective services. Can you come out for a bit?" She asked in a soft voice. No one had talked to him like that. Harry decide he rather liked it when talked like that. He mutely nodded his head and crawled out of the cupboard. Once he was out of it, he saw his uncle and quickly hide behind the nice lady. He didn't like look his uncle's wearing. He looked around a little from where he was and saw few men who was dressed similar to the nice lady. He wondered whether they were here to take him away. then he saw the man from yesterday with few other people talking. He couldn't believe his eyes! The man had actually came back. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and flinched reflectively. He saw the nice lady and the other men nod to each other and one of them came towards his and knelt in front of him.

"Harry, We just want to see your injuries, okay? We promise we won't hurt you." Man slowly reached and lifted Harry's shirt. Harry obediently lifted his arms and waited until the shirt was off of him. The Child protective officers let out an collective gasp at the state of the child's body. He was covered him bruises and cuts. The man who removed Harry's shirt turned Harry slowly and saw welts across the boy's back and all of them felt sick at what had been done to the boy. The photographer who came with them quickly took the necessary pictures and and the others filled the documents with what they witnessed.

Tony felt sick and was feeling very murderous at that moment. The child's body was completely covered in bruises, cuts, and welts. Some were old and some were not even a day old. He wondered whether he was beaten when he left. But by the looks of it, it didn't matter. He turned his attention to the CP officers and signed the guardianship papers and all the other documents that needed his signature to complete the adoption. After all those were done, they filed a case against the Dursley's and took his statements and the pictures as evidence. He didn't want to make the child go to a court room to give statements, and since he was Tony Stark, it was pretty easy to get it done the way he wanted. After that he was given the guardianship and adoption papers and all was left was to get a new name for Harry. He went over to the scared looking child and knelt in front of him He watched as the big green eyes turn their focus on him.

"Hey Harry! Remember me? I was here yesterday? So I guess I will go ahead and tell you, I adopted you Harry. Now you can leave this place and come with me to America. You will never have to come back. You can go and live with me and my friends. Would you like to go?" Harry listened as the man talk. He stared at him with wide eyes and felt tears gather in his eyes. He was nearly thirteen but he felt like he was just a small child, so he didn't care. From his dream this was the chance for him to be a child and be happy. Well that's what Death said. And Harry believed him. And he wouldn't mind being a like a child since he didn't get to be one when he was one.

"Y-ou want to adopt me?" At the man's nod Harry broke down crying. He was getting away from there, never to come back. He was getting a family and a Dad. He threw his arms around the man's neck and hugged him burying his head between the man's neck and shoulder. Tony carefully wrapped his arms around the small frame of the child and hugged him close. He was really concerned about the child's-_his_ child's size. According to records, Harry was 12 nearly 13. But he was too tiny for his age. Almost like a 11 year old. Tony slowly lifted Harry and placed him on his hip. He was nearly weightless and was easily fit in his arms. Harry placed his head on his new dad's shoulder and closed his eyes. The steady breathing of his Dad's lulling him to sleep.

Tony looked at Harry and saw that he had fallen asleep. He turned to the CP officers and nodded his head in thanks and left the house. He held Harry as they went to his apartment and he tucked Harry in his bed. He went to the bathroom and took some bandages and a hot wash clothe and went back to where Harry was. He carefully wiped the blood and wrapped the bandages around Harry's injuries. He would take the child to the tower and get his doctors to treat him properly, until then it will have to do since he didn't have any other first aid equipment in the apartment. He then went to order some clothes for Harry to wear. It took him few hours to choose from different sections and he had them all shipped to US. He took his phone out and dialed Loki's number. He knew he was in for a lecture from him but he thought that Harry was worth lecture.

_"Hello"_

"Hey reindeer games"

_"Is something wrong Tony? You sound tired."_

"Yeah well, Listen Lokes, I adopted a child."

"You WHAT?"

"I know I didn't tell you and that we decided to wait. But Loki when I went to his house yesterday for that meeting, I saw him, He came down stairs and he was bleeding and his uncle dragged him out of the dining room and threw him in a cupboard. And I knew I had to do something. So I went again today to adopt him, He was still in the cupboard. The Child Protective Officers checked him for injuries, cause I reported blood, He was covered him bruises and cuts. And the worst they whip him Lokes. His back is covered in welts. And when I said him I adopted him, He was so happy he cried and Hugged me. I don't think he is someone for physical contact."

"Oh God Tony! I can understand why you did it. So when are you coming back?"

"I'm coming tomorrow with him."

"Okay Tony, See you then. Bye Love you."

"Love you too."

After that Tony went to check on Harry saw the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Well apart from Loki and aliens and magic sticks and all. Harry was siting on the bed and was healing his wounds. And he was using magic like Loki. Tony went and sat down next to him making Harry jump and look at Tony with wide fearful eyes. He had woken up in a unfamiliar room and had panicked a little before remembering what had happened that day. He didn't saw his Dad-he had to stop the smile that came every time when he thought about him as his Dad- so he started using his magic to heal himself. He was so absorbed in his work he didn't notice his dad coming to the room until he sat down next to him. He was screwed. Surely his new dad wouldn't want a freak like him. Now he would send him back to Dursley's. That thought made him tear up and he looked down at the sheets and waited until his dad say that he was going back.

"Hey Harry! Can I know what that was? It looked like magic to me, but it can be something else. So mind telling me?" Harry looked up to see that his Dad was genuinely curious. And he even knew about magic. But he's a muggle. How can he know about magic. Well aunt Petunia was a muggle but she knew, so maybe his dad knew too. He felt a little better at that and smiled at his dad. Tony had to stop himself from squashing the kid, he was so cute. He waited patiently until Harry answered.

"Yes, um it was magic. There's a whole hidden community. I'm a wizard and My mom and dad were too. Well my mom was a witch. And we have schools, I go to Hogwarts, my parents went there too. and I'm joining my third year this coming September." Harry snapped his mouth shut and waited until his dad to say something before saying anything else.

"Well I didn't know that there was other magic users in Earth. I know a few magic users, my husband is one. So I guess you will fit just right in with my family." Tom threw an arm around Harry and pulled him a little closer to him.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you Har-bear?" Tony asked confused but he had a good idea that Harry's relatives must have hated him for having magic.

"Cause I have magic and cause I'm freaky?"

"Harry don't ever say that about yourself okay? And No I don't hate you for magic. And if you still think you're freaky, then what about me? I'm a man who wears a metal suit and fly around, My husband is a alien god, And I have friends who are freaky as hell. One is a man who turn in to a green rage monster when he's angry, one is a man who was frozen for nearly 70 years and still look like he's in his 20s, Other two are master assassins, those are the main team. There are other magic users and others with weird powers. So yeah, No worries about magic." Harry listened with interest to what his dad was saying. So he didn't hate magic and think he was a freak.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said tentatively not knowing the man would like him calling that. But all Tony did was tug the boy in to his lap and hug him tightly.

"You are welcome son."

"Soo Dad? you said your husband, does that mean I have another dad?"

"If you want to."

"Cool I always wanted a dad, now I have two. Um I have some other things to say too, but I guess I'll tell you both later."

"As you wish champ. So Har-bear what would you like to do until that? Would you like something to eat? I'm Hungry, and you must be too." Harry let out a little giggle at the nickname and nodded his head. He was starving, he hadn't eaten for 2 days before he came. Tony lifted Harry and placed him on his hip again and went to the living room. Harry was a little embarrassed that he was carried like a little child but slowly got comfortable. he placed his head on his dad's shoulder and listened as he ordered food from a Thai restaurant. He was then placed on the sofa and Tony sat down next to him. Tony then told Harry about himself, all about how he became Iron man, and then Avengers, He also told stories about the other members of the Avengers too. They ate their food and Tony gave Harry a pair of sleep pants and T-shirt, and they went to bed for the night. Harry had Tony stay with him and snuggled in to his dad's arms and fell asleep in a heart beat. Tony ran his fingers through his son's hair and he too fell asleep with a one thought, _I have a son._ That night Harry and Tony had the best sleep they had ever had.


	3. Papa and New Name

**Disclaimer- Same thing as always I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N- So here is the new chap. Been a little bit busy with Tony's Mom. So yeah, hope you enjoy!Cheers!**

* * *

Tony woke up to find a koala bear wrapped around him. He smiled a little seeing Harry's cute sleeping face. Tony carefully untangled him from Harry and went to the bathroom to take a shower before getting ready for the day. Tony came out of the bathroom to find Harry sitting up on the bed still half asleep.

"Morning Harry!" Harry rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and looked up to see Tony looking all fresh and in his pristine suit.

"'Ornin dad!" Tony chuckled and took Harry to his arms and took him to the bathroom. Harry squirmed a little to get comfortable and then pouted when Tony put him down.

"Come on now champ, you can have a shower and there's some clothes for you on the rack. I'll make some breakfast for us and then we have a flight to catch."

Tony left Harry and took out two blows and poured milk and cereal in. He looked up when he heard soft padding sound to see Harry in the doorway looking adorable with Tony's sweater and some shorts. Harry turned his big green eyes to Tony and gave a little shy smile. Tony gave a smile on his own and they ate their cereal in silence. After that they got in to the car that was waiting for them. After a 15 minutes ride they were seen boarding the Stark Industries private jet. Harry stared wide eyed at the jet.

"WOW" Was all he said when he saw the inside. Tony smiled and guided Harry to one of the seats and sat down on the opposite seat form Harry. Tony felt like he was smiling a whole lot since he met Harry.

"So do you like it Har?" Tony asked Harry after they were in the air.

"Are you kidding me? This is bloody cool. Uh Oops? shouldn't have said that." Harry squealed in delight as he looked around the jet. Tony chuckled a little at the last part.

"It's okay Harry, I also swear a lot. But be make sure you don't do that in front of Loki and Steve. But it doesn't mean you are allowed to swear when they are not around too. Okay? "

"Got it. No swearing when Papa and Cap is there and no swearing when they are not there too." Harry had asked Tony that morning whether it will be okay call Loki papa and Tony had asked JARVIS to ask Loki whether it was okay. Loki had called at that moment and had let out a squeal that he would deny later, but had expressed his joy at being called papa even though Harry hadn't meet him yet. When asked Harry's answer was something they didn't expect. _"__I trust dad. __If Dad loves you and is married to you, that means I can trust you cause Dad probably trust you too. So that makes you my papa." _

They talked about Harry's world for the most of time. Harry explained how money worked and all about Hogwarts. Tony was eager to learn all he can about the hidden world. They compared Magical and Muggle customs. Tony was determined to make muggle technology work together with magic. Harry promised to let Tony run scans on his magic for him to make tech work with magic. Harry was silently contemplated about giving some powers that can be useful for Tony. He decided that it wouldn't be bad for his dad to have powers and decided to ask later. What he didn't know was death was really happy with the way things were going had gifted Tony and Loki immortality. Not the type that made it hard to kill, but the type that made it impossible to kill. Death had to smile looking at his human Master who didn't know that he was the Master Of Death. Stupid humans thought that you become Master of Death when you united the 3 hallows. What they didn't know was Death was not someone to be controlled and when he did chose one to be his master he chose someone who has defeated death and someone who was not afraid of the aspects of death. Death saw all these in Harry. Death left the veil that divided the death and life after checking on his little master. He had paper work to do.

Tony and Harry arrived at USA after a 4 hours flight which was 3.6 hours earlier than one of the normal planes would have taken. Happy was waiting for them with the car.

"Pepper told me you adopted a kid, but I didn't believe it. But now I see that It's true."

"Yeah right. Harry this is Happy, Happy this is Harry. He's my friend slash body guard slash driver."

"I'm not your body guard anymore boss." happy opened the door for them to get in and he also got in to the driving seat and drove away from the air port. It only got 30 minutes to reach the Avengers Tower. Harry looked at the tower with awe filled eyes. Tony led them to the elevator and JARVIS took them to the penthouse. When they got there Loki was waiting for them. Loki looked at the adorable child hiding behind Tony wearing too big clothes that made him look even smaller than he really is. Clothes were obviously Tony's, if the AC/DC logo on the front of the sweater was anything to go by. Loki had to restrain himself from hugging the cute kid to death right then and there. Loki gave Tony a kiss and and knelt in front of Harry and gave him a smile.

"Hello Harry! It's good to meet you."

"Hi" Harry replied softly looking in to the green eyes that matched his. Loki thought that Harry looked really like Tony's and his child with messy hair like Tony with black hair and green eyes like his. Loki ruffled Harry's hair and stood up and took Harry's hand leading him to the living room. Harry followed his new papa and sat next to him on the sofa. Tony joined his child and husband and sat on the other side of Harry so he was between Loki and him. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at his new parents.

"I thought I should tell you guys about me. I have some important things to say and I understand if you decide that you don't want me." Harry said dejectedly.

"Harry, I told you if this is about your magic, It's okay." Tony frowned a little as he said that. He really wanted to kill those people who made Harry think he was not worth anything.

"Magic? You mean Seidr?" Loki asked confused.

"I guess." Harry answered knowing a little about Norse mythology having read about it when he was a child. Loki closed his eyes and let his magic out and searched Harry for his source of magic. He gasped and opened his eyes an looked at Harry with wonder.

"What is it Lokes?" Tony asked having Loki's magic around them.

"You are a Champion of lady Magic!" Loki breathed out feeling a little light headed. He had never met one them. He had heard about them, yes. But to meet one was totally different.

"Yeah I am." Harry answered. Harry of course knew all about being a Champion of Lady Magic. Death had given all the knowledge he needed.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked a little lost. Suddenly a Myriad of information and knowledge started fill his mind out of nowhere. He searched through them and found out what he needed. After a minute he got his baring and saw Harry looking at him with anxious expression.

"Did you get them?" He asked Tony slowly in a whisper. Tony knew was afraid that he might get angry ,but he was far from it. He was exited.

"Yeah. What was that?" Tony asked a little breathless.

"I Copy pasted information about magic and everything from my mind to yours."

"Wow! Harry that's cool! Thanks Har-bear." Harry relaxed a little hearing that Tony was not angry at him for doing it.

"I also gave you a thank you gift for taking me with you." Harry said softly looking down at his hands.

"Oh what is it?" Tony felt rather exited to find out what the gift was.

"Um...Try connecting to your phone with your mind." Tony quickly took out his phone and concentrated about connecting with the phone. As he did he felt all the information in his phone download in to his mind. He even got a alert saying that the data transfer was finished. Tony was completely gobsmacked. Loki watched Tony and Harry feeling amused as he went through the information he received from Harry. He had only sent a little as Loki already had a lot of knowledge about magic. Most of was about Harry's world.

"Wow! That's super duper cool champ! Thank you! Now I can easily make new gadgets." Tony pulled Harry to his lap and hugged him close. Harry rested his head on his dad's chest and basked in he love that radiated from Tony.

"So champ what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Tony asked Harry pulling away a little put keeping the child on his lap. Harry got comfortable and started to tell his story since he now knew that his new parents are not going to send him away. He had given his dad his powers without asking and it was a accident actually. He had planned on sending the information and ask, _Then_ give the powers. But it had slipped his control and he had sent the powers as well. But luckily it had went well and his dad didn't get upset about that. It was a good thing Harry wasn't planning on sending anyone information again, it would make things ugly if he accidentally send powers to anyone he didn't want.

"I could have sent the information, but I felt that it would be best to tell you personally." Harry cleared his throat and started to tell his parents about Voldemort and how he tried to kill him but the killing curse rebounded killing the Dark Lord. He told them about Dursley's abuse but he started to cry half way through it, so Tony stopped him and held him close until he got a control on his emotions. Harry thanked Tony after a few minutes and continued his story. He recounted the events of his Hogwarts first and second years. About how he was considered a hero for what he did and how he was treated like a celebrity in the wizarding world. Loki was pissed about teachers waiting until a child solved their problems. Tony was holding Harry closer like he would disappear if he let go. Harry of course had no objections and cuddled closer to Tony. Tony knew that he only knew the child for a little time, but it felt like a life time.

"Well I don't really feel like sending you to that school again." Loki said getting closer to the cuddling party and joining.

"But I have to. I have to pass O.W.L and N.E.W.T, if I have to get a job."

"Kid, You are my son now, you don't have to work. You are my heir now. But I would like for you to finish your education, but I also don't like the fact you get into so much danger in this school. I would think of something to keep you safe." Tony frowned a little his mind working over time to think of something to keep his child safe.

"See! Dad can make something to keep me safe and I promise I will try to stay safe as well." Harry pouted looking at Loki, it only took a few seconds for Loki's resolve to break. Loki let out a sigh and nodded his head. Harry let an triumph smirk and cuddled closer to Tony. Tony let out an amused laugh seeing the look on Loki.

"He's already getting sneaky after spending only one day with you Stark." Loki mock grumbled.

"Oh Harry I forgot, You need to decide your name." Tony told Harry after he got over his laughing fit.

"Name?"

"Yeah. You have to decide whether you want to change it or not. I have to call the Child Protective Services and tell them your new name if you decide to change it." Harry got a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about it. Harry nodded his head to himself and turned to look at Tony.

"Harry James Anthony Stark."

"You sure champ?"

"Yeah I want to keep my biological fathers name but I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore. I want to be Harry Anthony Stark." Tony nodded and took out the paper work out of his bag and wrote Harry's new name on the required places and called the Child Protective Service officers to let them know of the new name.

"Done." Tony smiled at Harry and Loki after his last phone call.

"One last thing left." Harry told them and they watched confused as he took out his wand out. Harry crossed his wand over his heart.

"I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house Potter, Renew my name Officially without disowning myself from my birth family, to Harry James Anthony Stark, son of Anthony Edward Stark and Loki Stark. So I swear, So mote it be." Harry finished and a blinding blue light enveloped the small family binding them as family with magic. As the light faded away all the documents in the magical world about once Harry James Potter changed to Harry James Anthony Stark.


End file.
